Andrew (SDC)
Andrew is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. Do not edit this article without her permission. '''' Andrew is one of the only dogs in the SDC with no position. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography- Andrew was born in a litter of seven pups. His mother was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Golden Retriver and his dad was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Siberian Husky, making Andrew a F2. All of his siblings had different coat types and fur patterns. Andrew was the second to be adopted. He was adopted by an older couple who didn't have a lot of money but were very happy with what they had. They adopted Andrew for companionship and to train him to be a therapy dog. His owners treated him with respect unlike most of the SDC member's owners. This is why he believes not all humans are bad. One day when he was thirteen, he saw a chipmunk in the road, and he decided to catch it. He chased the chipmunk until he caught it and ate it, but he realized he was lost. His owners picked him up the next day. They talked about how they weren’t able to afford Andrew the next day and they were heartbroken. They thought the best thing for him was to take him to a no kill shelter so he could be adopted by another family. Andrew was put in the shelter a day later, but he wasn’t in it for long. He was rescued by the SDC because he was the only big dog in the shelter. Max hasn’t given him an official position yet. Personality- Andrew is a sweet dog with low self esteem. He is bullied by everyone except Rafe, Parker, Uma and Quinn. He feels afraid to fight and he sees no point in it. He believes not all humans are bad, causing him to get teased by Max. He cares for his friends and often sticks up for them, but he has trouble sticking up for himself. He is considered an Omega by the SDC because he refuses to fight. He is a huge fan of the TV series Riverdale. He is called Kevin by Rafe and Parker. He calls Rafe Archie and Parker Jughead. Appearance- Andrew is a male Goberian. (Golden Retriever X Siberian Husky) His ears are floppy and he has golden markings on his ears, head, near his eyes, his back, and his tail. The rest of him is white. He has long fur and a fluffy tail. He has blue eyes and a rusty red nose. He has a medium sized tuft of hair. He has the body structure and coloring of a Golden Retriever, and the markings of a Siberian Husky. He has several gashes underneath his fur from Max and Nick. Crush- Andrew has no crush, but he cares about Uma, Quinn, Karma and Katrina deeply. He considers them more than just pack-mates. He considers Casey Cott his idol. Relationship with the SDC Max: Andrew is constantly picked on by Max for not fighting him. Max considers Andrew a huge coward. Andrew avoids Max so he doesn’t get injured. Max has given Andrew gashes. Nick: Andrew is also picked on by Nick. Nick has also given Andrew gashes. Nick shoved Andrew in a pond, hoping he’d drown. Jayson: Andrew is picked on by Jayson occasionally. Andrew and Jayson don’t hang out. Bentley: Andrew is picked on by Bentley. Bentley calls Andrew his “punching bag” since he never fights. He’s constantly bruised by him. He is slightly disappointed that Bentley wins Karma over, but he is happy for her nevertheless. He starts to respect him more as they grow up, and he lets his pups play with his. They becomes friends, but not close friends. Alex: Alex picks on Andrew to feel better about himself. Rafe: Rafe is one of the only pack members who doesn’t pick on Andrew. They are best friends. Rafe sticks up for Andrew when he is being picked on. They watch Riverdale together. Parker: Parker and Andrew are best friends. They watch Riverdale with Rafe. Parker is very protective of Andrew. Uma: Andrew cares for Uma. When she arrived with Parker, Andrew was willing to take care of her. Karma: Andrew cares about Karma a lot, even though she is mean to him sometimes. She isn’t afraid to show her soft side to Andrew. He doesn't understand why she never shows her soft side around others. Quinn: Andrew cares for Quinn and let’s her hang out with his friends. He doesn’t understand why she lies though. Rami: Andrew tries to be friends with Rami. His attempts fail since Rami isolates himself. T-Rex: Andrew is intimidated by T-Rex due to his insanity an violence. He’s frequently picked on him and never takes him seriously due to his low ranking. He also hates how he brags about his wolf heritage. Ryan: Andrew sees Ryan as just a friend. He appreciates that Ryan stands up for him, but he doesn't understand why he bothers Rafe a lot. Katrina: Andrew sees Katrina as a young sister, and a possible crush. He's split between Katrina and Karma. Velociraptor: Andrew didn't bother hanging out with Velociraptor, and he didn't really care when she was banished. Scott: Andrew has high respect for Scott. Despite his beliefs, he appreciates that Scott respects him. He likes that he cares for his half brother. Pisces: Andrew sees Pisces as another bully, but in some cases he doesn't. He doesn't consider Pisces a friend, but he appreciates it when he stands up for him. Chester: Andrew is slightly afraid of Chester due to his violent side. Most of the time, he thinks he can be incredibly annoying. Brandon: Andrew tolerates Brandon, but is not close with him. They don’t talk much, but Brandon will occasionally stand up for Andrew if the fighting gets bad. They are considered acquaintances. Brandon is one of the few pups that respects Andrew’s beliefs. Gunther: Andrew is really close with his brother. He likes the Beta’s presence, and he’s happy to be reunited with him after so long. The two hang out a lot. He likes that his brother has remained loyal to him, and he appreciates that he’s standing up for him. He’s fascinated by his childhood stories. He appreciates that Gunther tries to get him to stand up for himself, but he feels like the training is useless sometimes. He likes to get a good cuddle with him. Hope: Andrew is very similar to the young Omega. They both have their unique quirks, and are very kind pups. He takes her in as a younger sister, and watches out for her. He stands up for her when being picked on, but often feels embarrassed when the bullies start picking on him. He really hopes that Hope doesn’t think he’s a coward. He enjoys her presence. Ristretto: Andrew and Ristretto are close friends. He’s always there for the Beta, and appreciates her help. He doesn’t like that she assumes that all humans are bad because of her bad experience with them, but he doesn’t want to get into it with her and lose her as a friend. He thinks she’s a good pup to talk to when dealing with stress and being bullied, and helps her in return with her anxiety. Voice Actors Young- Colin H. Murphy (Young Ferdinand in Ferdinand) Current- Zachary Gordon (Greg Heffley in the first three Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies) Gallery Trivia Andrew’s personality is loosly based off of Ferdinand’s. Andrew is one of several pups to be part Siberian Husky, yet one of the only pups that is part Golden Retriever. The other is Max. It’s possible that Andrew might have a small crush on Karma. He’s the only pup that’s willing to spend time with Karma. Andrew is also based off of Johnny and Sodapop from The Outsiders. Andrew is considered a favorite according to SDC polls. Andrew’s birthday is on March 1st, which is the same day as Ron Weasley’s. Andrew and Gunther are full blooded brothers, unlike Scott and Parker. Scott and Parker have the same mother, but different fathers. Andrew and Gunther have the same father and mother. Andrew is derived from the Greek word for manly. (Andreios) Likes- His owners, being treated with respect, chasing chipmunks, Rafe, Parker, Uma, Quinn, Netflix, Riverdale, Kevin, Archie, Jughead, being called Kevin, Casey Cott, Jayson (sometimes), Karma, Karma showing her soft side, Rami, Ryan, Ryan standing up for him, Katrina, Scott, Scott respecting Andrew's beliefs, Scott caring for Parker, Pisces (sometimes), Pisces standing up for him, Brandon, Brandon standing up for him, Gunther, reuniting with his brother, his brother’s loyalty, his brother standing up for him, his brother’s childhood stories, training with his brother (somerimes), cuddling with his brother, Hope, watching out for Hope, standing up for Hope, Ristretto, Ristretto‘s help, watching out for others, humans with good intentions, talking to others about his issues, helping Ristretto with her anxiety, making friends, keeping friends Dislikes- Criminals, chipmunks, getting lost, the pound, Max, having no position, being bullied, fighting, being considered an Omega, getting gashes, Nick, getting injured, being shoved in ponds, Jayson (sometimes), Bentley, being Bentley’s “punching bag”, Alex, getting bruised, Karma being mean, Quinn lying, Rami isolating himself, T-Rex, T-Rex picking on him, T-Rex bragging about his wolf heritage, Ryan picking on Rafe, Velociraptor, Pisces (sometimes), Pisces picking on him Chester, Chester‘s violent side, The Canine Pack, The Cars of Adventure Bay, training with his brother (sometimes), being picked on in front of Hope, the possibility of Hope thinking he’s a coward, humans with bad intentions, members of the SDC assuming all humans are bad, assumptions, arguments, losing friends, stress, anxiety Quotes "Just because I don't fight doesn't mean I'm a coward!" (Towards most of the pack) "I don't think all humans are bad." "You can hit me if you want." (Towards Bentley) Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Golden Characters Category:Siberian Husky Category:Mixed Breed Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Strays Category:Mayverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Husky Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Thunder’s Characters